SED DE TI
by Ayax senpai
Summary: Bulma y Chichi planean un delicioso intercambio de parejas...


_Amanecer con èl a mi costado no es igual que estar contigo,_

_no es que esté mal, ni hablar, pero le falta madurar,_

_es casi un niño…[...]_

_nada que ver con_

_mi perverso favorito._

_Sin tus uñas arañándome la espalda,_

_sin tus manos que me estrujan, todo cambia_

_sin tu lengua envenenando mi garganta_

_sin tus dientes que torturan y endulzan, yo no siento nada..._

_Hacer el amor con otro ¡no! no es la misma cosa,_

_no hay estrellas de color rosa_

_no respiran los poros del cuerpo,_

_ambrosías salpicadas de "te quieros" [...]_

_es como no hacer nada_

_falta fuego en la mirada_

_falta dar el alma en cada beso_

_y sentir que puedes alcanzar el cielo...[...]_

_Alejandra G._

"Sed de ti"

Bulma estaba aburrida en su casa,todas sus amigas de viaje, el loco de Yamcha que siquiera la hacìa reir estaba en una cita, su pequeño hijo se habìa ido con sus abuelos al parque de atracciones y Vegeta...como siempre en su cápsula de gravedad...Estaba tan aburrida que se puso a mirar fotos antiquísimas de ella y Yamcha, cuando todavìa se querían. Mientras veìa renegaba para sí del porqué una chica tan atractiva y joven como ella tenia que estar aburrida en su casa un dia sàbado se supone que de juerga. De vez en cuando habìa ido a un pub con Vegeta, pero una de esas geniales situaciones ocurrìan de una a las quinientas. Ahora a la bella joven sòlo le quedaba aburrirse en su casa...

Derrepente sonó el teléfono y Bulma se levantó algo desesperada a contestar,con esperanza que fuera alguien que la sacara de su fatal aburrimiento. Entonces escuchó una voz chillona que gritaba "¡Gooooohaaaaan! ya es hora de que vayas a casa de tu profesor particulaaaar!" era Chichi, tan histérica como siempre . Al escuchar la voz de Bulma cambió drásticamente su tono de voz a uno que era casi irreconocible, pero siempre que estaba con Bulma o que la invitaba a un evento social era distinta, muy fina de modales, buena, divertida, pero cuando tomaba unos cuantos tragos sacaba al aire todas sus verdades, solo hablaba de Gohan Gohan y Gohan y que Gokú era un mal padre -según ella- pero un tigre en la cama.

- ...ho hola?

- Hola Bulma, soy Chichi, ¿cómo estás? ¿qué haces?

- Ah hola Chichi, qué me cuentas?

- Aaaaay hija, aquí aburrida, en mi casa

- Y Gokú?

- Hpm ese tonto...ya ni sé dónde para.

- Y Gohan?

- Se acaba de ir a sus clases. Oye estaba pensando...¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?

- Emmm no, no tengo planes...

- Genial! Puedes venir si gustas a mi casa, justo estoy preparando ese tipo de galletitas de florcitas que tanto te gustan.

- Ah estupendo! Entonces voy para allá eh, oye me tienes que dar la receta, a Trunks tambien le encantan!

- Muy bien, ¿vienes?

- Voy!

Y así acordaron ambas damas, para matar el aburrimiento.

Ya en casa de los Son, Bulma empezaba a pasarla bien, como eran mujeres y amigas de siempre estaban en confianza, cada una contaba sus gustos y disgustos, sus achaques, los colerones con sus maridos, los momentos buenos que pasaban con ellos, en fin, cosas de mujeres. Ahora que tocaban el tema de los maridos, Bulma notó que mientras hablaba Chichi, se le escapaban ciertas lágrimas y su voz se distorcionaba. Era Gokú, un problema que tenìa con él, lo que pasaba es que no sentìa lo mismo que antes cuando le hacia el amor. Parece que ya no la llenaba a pesar de que Gokú se movia muy bien.

- Qué pasa Chichi?

- No sé...es que siento que Gokú ya no me llena...

- Pero por qué? acaso ya no lo amas?

- Estas loca? yo lo adoro, darìa mi vida por él pero... en la cama...ya no siento lo mismo, no hay pasión.

- Mmm te entiendo... con Vegeta me pasa lo mismo.

- Oh lo siento mucho...pero por qué si por lo visto a Vegeta no lo sueltas!

- Hpm es que lo quiero... lo amo pero... no me dan ganas de hacer el amor... Han pasado tantos años y siempre con las mismas parejas no, qué gracioso!- Ay, siempre les hemos sido fieles y esos bastardos seguro que ya han estado con mil mujeres, nadie sabe lo que hacen en realidad cuando dicen que se van a entrenar...- Sí es verdad... Pero tu tienes suerte porque tu Gokú es tranquilo, en cambio el mio es un desgraciado, se larga cuando quiere sin decirme nada y regresa igual cuando quiere, aveces viene con otras ropas y yo no sé dónde para...- ¡Já! además amiga, con esos cuerpos... ¿crees que alguna mujer se les resista cuando caminan por las calles? de hecho que ya se han tirado a mil!

- Sí! y nosotras ingenuas siempre fieles! no es justo!

Y cuando se dieron cuenta que no tenìan nada que hacer a pesar de que "no era justo" se sentaron resignadas.

- Oye, ahora que lo dices, no te pongas celosa pero... ja ja, siempre quize ser la novia de Gokú cuando joven...- Habló Bulma tímidamente y con un toque de curiosidad en la expresión. Cuando volteó a ver a Chichi esta tenìa una cara de asesina.

- No estarás pensando en...- Amenazó Chichi con un cuchillo en la mano.

- Ajaja no, cómo crees, solo recordaba que me gustaba...

- No te preocupes Bulma, yo nunca te lo dije pero... siempre sentí curiosidad por tu marido...

- ...

- No sé... siempre lo ví tan misterioso...cuando voy a tu casa siempre lo veo entrenando, solo, fuerte, sudando, jadeando, tan fuerte él...

Mientras Bulma escuchaba a su amiga hablando con tanto fervor y deseo, vió en su mente a un Gokú totalmente desnudo para ella. Por su lado Chichi empezaba a babear al recordar que una vez vió a Vegeta muy cerca de ella, cuando se acercaba para preguntarle por Gokú...

- ¡Ya sè! - Gritò Bulma apoyando con fuerza sus dos manos sobre la mesa - Si ambas deseamos tanto probar con otros hombres ¿por què no intercambiamos?

- Ajàaaa! sì que tines una mente brillante! Por algo no se es la hija del cientìfico màs importante del mundo!

- Verdad que soy genial? -se jactaba apoyando sus manos en su cintura.

-Ja ja sì eres GENIAL... - Chichi se puso seria derrepente.

- Què pasa? no quieres a Vegeta acaso?

- Hpm claro que sì! pero por eso no te voy a dar a mi Gokù!

- Ay no seas tonta mujer! tenemos que cambiar, tu con el mio y yo...con el tuyo!

- Ay està bien...pero no te le aproveches ah!

- Oye no creas que me gusta la idea de darte al mio! pero si es por romper la rutina...¡te prohibo que le soples la oreja! eso solo lo puedo hacer yo!

Bien, ahora tenìan que llevar a cabo el acuerdo. Para Bulma era relativamente fàcil seducir a Gokù porque era ingenuo y sòlo se dejaba llevar por su instinto-cual animal salvaje- pero Chichi...la pobre Chichi tenìa que elaborar todo un plan, pero como dicen, lo mejor siempre toma màs esfuerzo...

Asì Bulma se quedò en Paozu y Chichi tomò la nave de Bulma para irse directo a Capsule Corp.

Bulma casi se duerme esperando a Gokù que llegò dos horas despuès. Al mismo tiempo Chichi recièn llegaba a Capsule pues un viaje de la montaña a la ciudad era de dos horas aprox.

-Mmm Gokù!...hola...- Le saludò Bulma seductora.

- Ah Bulma, què sorpresa! Chichi ya lleguèeee! ¿ya tienes hecha mi cenaaaaa?

- Aaych Gokù! siempre eres asì de machista?

-¿ ?

-...- Bulma se encogiò de hombros...

En Capsule Vegeta acababa de terminar su entrenamiento y estaba guardando las pesas en su lugar. Sonò entonces en pequeño interruptor que tenìa la càpsula de gravedad.

- Ho holaVegeta... wow cargas todas esa pesas? entonces llevas un entrenamiento duro!- Dijo asustada, tratando de ser amigable.

Vegeta volteò a mirarla al sentir que esa voz como que no la conocìa.

- ¿Quièn eres tu? ah! tu eres...¿dònde te he visto?

Chichi cambiò de cara a una de decepciòn al comprobar que Vegeta ni se acordaba de ella.

- Ah...eeh...soy Chichi, la esposa de Gokù -_-!

- Ahh...ya me acordè...eres la mujer de Kakarotto...sì, Kakarotto me ha hablado mucho de ti...

- Ah...ah sì? entonces debes saber que yo...

- Ah quieres ver a Bulma? Bulma està creo que en su cuarto. - Cortò bruscamente el saiya a lo que Chichi le dirìa

-Ahhh...sì...voy a verla...- Saliò Chichi de la habitaciòn, resignada.

- Gokùuuuuu! deja eso! acaso sòlo piensas en comer? - Le increpò quitàndole la presa de pollo que Gokù se llevaba a la boca.

- Oye què pasa? tengo hambre!

- Mmm despues, despues...ahora sièntate y ponte còmodo. Ahh, debes saber que Chichi ha salido y me dejò encargado que te cuide porque va aregresar muuuuy tarde...tal vez regrese mañana!

- Que Chichi va a venir tarde? què raro ¡ah què còlera, yo que tenìa ganas de preñarla!

Bulma se puso roja como un tomate e instintivamente se bajò la falda que atrevidamente tenìa subida.

- Ay Gokù no hables asì! siempre eres asì de salvaje?

- Emm sì, què tiene de malo?

Bulma se encogìo de hombros...

Chichi regresò con Vegeta despuès de menos de un minuto.

- Ay creo que te equivocaste! Bulma no està.

- No està en su cuarto? entonces debe estar en la cocina o en la habitaciòn de Trunks o en el departamento de sus padres, ¿por què no vas a verla?

Chichi no quizo ir a buscarla, pues ya sabìa que no la iba a encontrar (ni querìa encontrarla).

- Em sì, ya la busquè por toda la casa y no està!

- Tan ràpido? ja! ni yo podrìa batir ese record! - Dijo Vegeta algo sarcàstico.

- Oye Vegeta! Tienes una araña venenosa en el brazo! - Tratò Chichi de asustarlo.

- ¿Què? yo no veo nada.

- Sì ahì la tienes, por màs fuerte que seas, basta con una sola picadura de esa araña para que te deje paralìtico!

- Ja ja ja! me parece que exageras mujer! què puede hacerme un insècto màs pequeño que mi uña? ja...pensè que Bulma era la ùnica paranòica...

- No en serio, ahì la tienes, dèjame quitàrtela...

Chichi se acercò a èl temblando, por cualquier reacciòn mala que èl pudiera tener o por el simple hecho de estar cerca de èl. Se arrodillò junto al prìncipe palpando su brazo, fingiendo matar a la araña que nunca hubo. Despuès de "muerta" la araña, prosiguiò a masajear la supuesta herida. Què rico sentia Chichi al tocarle el brazo, a pesar de ser muy parecido al brazo de Gokù, lo sentìa diferente, màs fuerte, màs tibio y sin saber porquè, empezò a correr un extraño vèrtigo por todo su cuerpo, como si quisiera orgasmear con tan solo tocarle el brazo...

- Gokù! no te vayas!

- No me voy, solo iba al baño!

- Ah, està bien...

Despuès de unos minutos de "larga" espera (larga para Bulma que ya querìa tiràrselo) saliò el saiya con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y mojado. Bulma sentìa mojarse toda tan solo con ver las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su voluptuoso cuerpo y se marcaban sus mùsculos...

Gokù sin niguna intenciòn morbosa y tan ingenuo como siempre se quitò la toalla en plena cara de Bulma, alegando que "la toalla ya està muy mojada!", Bulma se vaciò por completo...

- ¿Te duele? - Preguntò Chichi, tìmida.

- ¿Què podrìa dolerme, muchacha? ustedes los terricolas son muy exagerados! - Y se levantò de los brazos de Chichi para irse a la cocina.

Chichi lo siguiò y se quedò parada en la puerta de la cocina, como esperando algo. Vegeta se preguntaba porquè lo seguìa si Bulma no estaba...si Bulma no estaba...ahì encontrò la respuesta; sin embargo, Chichi nunca le llamò la atenciòn y por lo visto a ella tampoco, pero lo que pasaba es que el nunca se fijò en las furtivas miradas que ella le daba cada vez que venìa a su casa. Se sacudiò levemente la cabeza al mirarla, tratando de alejar esas deducciones que sonaban incoherentes, pero que podrìan ser ciertas...

Asì le ofreciò un pastel que de casualidad encontrò en el horno. Chichi se sentò en la mesa contentìsima y Vegeta sòlo la miraba, tratando de hallar en sus ojos la respuesta y al punto la hallò. Ella sì que lo querìa tener y por eso estaba ahora en su casa, en su mesa. Vegeta se levantò de la mesa un poco fastidiado, Chichi no era para èl, o al menos eso era lo que èl creìa.

- Vegeta no has terminado tu comida!

- Emm...no tengo hambre, por cierto, Bulma siempre llega tarde asì que...mejor ven a verla mañana.

Derrepente Chichi se levantò de la mesa y se fuè, quièn sabe a donde...

- Gokù dime...aveces no te aburres de hacerle el amor a la misma mujer?

- ¿Què?

- Oh Gokù ya no lo soporto! tu tienes que ser mio ahora!

- ¿ ?

- Sì, ven aquì ven aquì!- Le decia la muchacha deseosa, mientras se quitaba la blusa y lo empujaba a la cama. Gokù oponia resistencia.

- Bulma què te sucede? tu nunca eres asì, què acaso Vegeta te dejò porque eres deficiente?

Bulma cambiò de cara a una de hastìo, mientras le bajaba una gota en la frente.

- No, no es eso, a Vegeta lo hago muy feliz... Puedo demostràrtelo en este mismo momento...- Lo provocaba mientras le tocaba el pene, haciendo que el fuerte saiya se ponga erecto en cuestiòn de segundos. Gokù ya exitado trataba de quitàrsela de encima, sino ya serìa demasiado tarde, lo sabìa porque ya sentìa la sangre ahì mismo.

- Bulma, Bulma por favor, si Chichi se entera de esto va a matarme, ella llega en cualquier momento!

- No te preocupes...Chichi todavia no va a venir, està muuuuy ocupada...

- ¿Còmo lo sabes?

- No te preocupes, ella la està pasando muy bien, ahora yo te harè sentir bien ¿sì? ¿me dejas?

- Bulma, no es justo para ella porque...y ademàs ahora llega Gohan.

- No te preocupes, despues de sus clases se iba con Trunks al parque de atracciones.

- ¡Ya basta!- Y se parò bruscamente de la cama, entonces Bulma recordò lo que le dijo Chichi "El nunca se resiste a las mordidas en el cuello" ¡Perfecto!- Pensò y de un salto se avalanzò sobre èl cual vampiro sediento, directamente a su càlido cuello. Entonces Gokù no pude contener ese ultimo "ataque" y ni modo, se dejò llevar...

Vegeta subia las escaleras directo a su habitaciòn, abriò de golpe la puerta y echada de costado en su cama estaba Chichi, desnuda para èl.

- Què rayos haces acostada en mi cama?estas loca...- Se volteò impotente a botarla, sabe Dios por miedo, por vergüenza, por resignaciòn, pero cualquiera que fuese el motivo hizo reir a Chichi, quien se diò cuenta que despuès de todo hasta los màs duros y fuertes tienen sus debilidades. Y se vè tan lindo cuando se sonrroja...

Vegeta tratò de abrir la pueta para irse pero esta no se abrìa.

-¡Què demonios has hecho con la puerta mujer? no estoy jugando!

- Ju ju ju...te has quedado atrapado...SAIYAJIN!

- ¡No estoy jugando oye mujer de Kakarotto, abre yaaa!- Decìa temeroso y desesperado mientras forcejeaba la puerta y Chichi se le acercaba lentamente seducièndolo. Lo que le resultaba muy gracioso a Chichi era ver su miedo, era lindo que un saiya tan fuerte como èl se bajara por completo ante los atrevidos encantos de una fèmina y quedara indefenso. "Què deliciosa combinaciòn..." pensò.

Vegeta se sintiò estupido y se detuvo, a enfrentar a la mujer -Esta bien ...¿què quieres de mi? por lo visto quieres acostarte conmigo no? pero te digo de una vez que no quiero sobras de Kakarotto, me oiste?

- Ju ju, yo no soy sobra de nadie, al contrario, Gokù es mi sobra, yo ya no lo quiero, AHORA TE QUIERO A TI!

- ¡No, no!- Se angustiò Vegeta, forcejeando màs la puerta al ver que ella se le acercaba màs.

- Qu Què pasa, què acaso estoy fea?- Preguntò la dama preocupada

- ...

Entonces se acordò de las recomendaciones de Bulma "Vegeta va a costarte màs trabajo. Ahora no recurriràs al instinto como con Gokù sino a la psicologìa. Trabajalo psicològicamente y vas a ver còmo cae..."

- (Eso es!) Què pasa Vegeta, tanto miedo le tienes a una mujer?

-Hpm no, no es eso!

- Entonces què? temes a que piense que Kakarotto lo hace mejor? TEMES A SER INFERIOR A KAKAROTTO!

Jajaja no solo te gana en fuerza sino tambien en la cama! ya veo que el oujisama no saiya es un cobarde!

- ¡Ese insecto de Kakarotto no es màs fuerte que yo!

- ¡Pero sì es màs hombre en la cama!

- Ahhh sì? quieres comprobarlo...?

- Ohhhhh! Gokùuuu! Sìiiiiiii !

- Hmm...Bulma, eres màs...tienes los pechos màs grandes que los de Chichi...

- Amm je je, sì Gokù...

- Aahh y què es esto? Chichi no tiene esto!

- Còmo que no? todas lo tenemos!

- Aahhhh ya! Ahora que me acuerdo ella sì lo tiene, pero...este en mucho màs grande!

- Hmmm sìiiiii...

- ¿Puedo?

- Ah ah nooo! hmmm...

Ahora lo tenìa encima. Chichi por fin habìa consegido tenerlo encima de ella, empujando suavemente para no dañarla, pero lo que èl no sabìa era que Gokù era un salvaje, asì que Chichi estaba acostumbrada a todo, hasta en super saiya...

Ahora el prìncipe se dedicaba a los besos y caricias, la llenaba de amor, aunque no lo sentìa por ella, su forma de hacerlo era siempre dulcemente, muy contradictorio a lo que solìa ser en la vida cotidiana. Chichi se sorprendiò. Nunca la habìan tratado asì en la cama, todo lo que Vegeta le ofrecìa era dulce, dulce y salvaje por momentos, combinaba todo y era lo màximo. Le hacìa el amor literalmente.

Al mismo tiempo Bulma tambièn gozaba. Este saiya era fuera de lo comùn. Todo lo que sentìa con èl era intenso, los besos màs profundos, las penetraciones uff! hasta el fondo, tanto asì que Bulma sentìa romperse en las entrañas. Era un salvaje. Un autèntico salvaje que solo se dejaba llevar por el instinto. Como un animal deseoso de reproducirse, como manda Dios (Dios, no Kamisama!)

Por su parte Chichi estaba a punto de llorar. Era maravilloso. Sentìa estremecerse cada milìmetrode su cuerpo y todo gozaba de placer, todo fuè besado, todo fuè tocado y lo màs importante todo fuè amado. Hasta el milìmetro màs insòlito de su piel. Por unos momentos la acariciaba y la besaba con mucha ternura y por momentos la penetraba con salvajismo extremo, pero siempre cuidando que no se hiciera daño la mujer.

Ahora Gokù le mordìa los pezones, tan fuerte como si fuese comida. Bulma pegò tal grito que escucharon hasta los vecinos de a màs de kilòmetro. Pero igual ella estaba en su climax del placer. "Hmmm...Gokù es muy bueno pero...ahora me duele todo el cuerpo...sòlo sabe ser tosco y no me dà ni una caricia dulce...como extraño a mi Vegeta...èl es tan...tan apasionado...

Ahora Vegeta le daba sentada de espaldas a èl, a punto de darle el màs intenso de los orgasmos. "Ohh sì! Vegeta es maravilloso, esa Bulma està loca! Hpm pero...falta algo,necesito...necesito que me rompa!como...como Gokù...còmo extraño a mi Gokù...

Asì ambos saiyas supieron darles en la yema del gusto a las hormonadas terrìcolas, pero ambas a pesar de que gozaron mucho y calmaron su sed de estar con el contrario, sintieron que no eran para ellas. Cada una querìa al suyo a su manera.

Mientras unos son felices tomando leche con azùcar, otros no lo son y la prefieren con sal. Se dieron cuenta que el gusto era muy era feliz con su Gokù que la "rompìa", allà ella que le gustaba que la muerdan como carne cruda, mientras Bulma adoraba a su prìncipe, adoraba esos besos que le entregaban el alma y esos fuertes empujones que la hacìan arquearse hasta el infinito.

A la mañana siguiente las mujeres despertaron en los brazos de otros hombres que eran geniales pero que no amaban. Asì, se sintieron extrañas al despertar en otras camas, envueltas en sàbanas que no eran las suyas y manchadas con restos de sèmen que no eran de sus hombres.

- Mmm...Gokù...AAYYYYY ESTÀS DESNUDO! Aayyych ponte esto quieres?

- ¿ ?

Bulma se encogiò de hombros...

- Vegeta...ayer... OOHHH Dios mio no puedo creer lo que hice!, tengo que irme! ¿dònde està el baño?

Asì las mujeres salieron casi disparadas de aquellas casas. Pero a Bulma no le quedaba otra màs que esperar a que llegue Chichi con su aeronave. Asì empezò a recordar todo el pacto y casi se arranca los cabellos de celos al imaginarse a Chichi recibiendo besos de su prìncipe. Querìa matarla.

Mientras Chichi recordò que Bulma se habia ganado con su Gokù y quizo explotar.

Asì se encontraron ambas mujeres y se miraron con ojos asesinos. Estaban locas, si ellas mismas habìan planeado lo de ayer. Por su parte Gokù seguìa la escena sin entender nada. Ese niño nunca cambiarìa.

Al llegar a Capsule, Vegeta la recibiò molestìsimo.

- ¡Mujer del demonio! dònde has estado? me tenìas preocupado! còmo es posible que...

La mujer se tirò en sus brazos y lo hizo callar con un sediento beso. Se tirò a sus pies para decirle "Guarda silencio y...hazme el amor como lo sabes hacer...lo necesito...necesito de ti, de tus caricias...tengo sed de ti...


End file.
